1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner and a control method for the same, which are capable of appropriately controlling a travel operation when malfunction of an auxiliary cleaning unit occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is a device to automatically to clean a region to be cleaned by sucking foreign matter such as dust from a floor of the cleaning region while autonomously traveling about the cleaning region without being operated by a user.
Such a robot cleaner senses an obstacle or wall disposed within a cleaning region, using various sensors, and controls a travel path and a cleaning operation, based on the sensing result.
The robot cleaner repeatedly performs a cleaning task while traveling on a floor in accordance with a predetermined travel pattern. When there is an obstacle or wall in a cleaning region, it may be difficult for a main brush to reach a portion of the floor contacting the obstacle or wall. As a result, cleaning may be ineffectively achieved.
The robot cleaner is equipped with auxiliary cleaning units, which are outwardly protruded from the robot cleaner. Such auxiliary cleaning units are mounted to opposite sides of a cleaner body, to rake dust or the like on the floor into the cleaner body through rotation.
However, when the auxiliary cleaning units malfunction due to errors generated therein, effective cleaning may not be performed for a portion of the floor contacting the obstacle or wall, for example, an edge area, even though the robot cleaner travels while being adjacent to the edge area. Thus, the conventional robot cleaner may not achieve efficient cleaning when there is an error in the auxiliary cleaning units.